


Greedy

by TheFatCatMessenger



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, awful writing, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFatCatMessenger/pseuds/TheFatCatMessenger
Summary: G'raha Tia had never really considered himself greedy before.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Greedy

G’raha Tia had never really considered himself greedy.

He had, on occasion, had the comment made in mild jest against him. _Greedy for knowledge,_ of course in relation to Allagan History he had devoured every piece of information he could find, so this he understood.

Even once a mentor had called him a fool _far too greedy for adventure_ when he’d been caught red handed in a daydream.

But apart from this? He’d never really considered himself a ‘greedy’ person.

**_Until he met you._ **

From the moment he’d laid eyes on you that day, everything he was had been drawn to you. Like your existence had somehow become an inescapable center he was inexorably pulled into. He tried to tell himself you were simply a colleague, which eventually turned into admitting you were a friend, someone he trusted unflinchingly, maybe even adored.

But the truth?

_**He’d hungrily vied for your attention from the very start.** _

Whether that had been sharing what knowledge he had of Allagan history, to little hints and discoveries he noticed about the tower. Hoping for that warm pleased smile that he adored to grace your face, to keep your eyes focused on him just a little longer.

And the flirting, gods the flirting.

G’raha had never before considered himself much of a flirt either. He knew how to jest, to tease, to joke and play among friends. These came simple and easy. And some would say far too often.

But flirting? In the past he’d been much more focused on his studies, his books, rather than chasing partners or the idea of romance. But as he was constantly discovering:

_**You** seemed to throw all his plans to the wind and set his heart aflare. _

So he flirted, to the best of his abilities, though the teasing words oft made his face burn and tail twitch. He tried his best to keep his smile in place and not reveal to you how much you made his heart shake.

Though the ring of your laughter and the even sweeter words and whispers you threw back in retaliation made it so much harder to keep that facade up.

If he was ever to be asked, G’raha couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment, when his feelings had shifted, from admiration, to friendship then to adoration and love.

But that inevitable moment the playful tension building between you both had finally cracked? From a well placed teasing comment in a moment alone together, from G’rahas’ own mouth no less finally snapping the thread and causing you to hungrily slip your mouth against his?

G’raha Tia will never forget that moment. The feeling of your warm lips against his and the utter longing that burned in him for more. Just **MORE.**

For more of **YOU**. For more of **EVERYTHING** that is you.

Which had inevitably led up to this moment... G’raha knew he should be letting you rest between these expeditions into the tower, your rest was well earned, DESERVED....but...

“ _ **Please...MORE**_ ’

Every ilm separating the two of you felt to G’raha like a wound, a travesty, a moment spent not kissing you, sharing breath felt like an even worse tragedy. He had no idea where this hunger for you had sprung from within him, but G’raha would not deny it. And could not bear to ignore it.

Especially when he could still feel it. Somewhere from within the tower...something was calling him...

_Far, far away from you..._

‘G’raha?” But your soft voice brings him back, as always. Back to your warmth, the feeling of your hands so gently and carefully cupping his face grounding him to the present.

He is HERE, with you, in your arms. He has YOU.

And it’s enough. It has to be.

It’s true, G’raha Tia had never really considered himself to be greedy.

**_But when it came to you, everything was different._ **

He could have lifetimes to study you, to enjoy your sweet kisses, observe your every reaction, hear your laughter and dry your tears.

And it would **never** feel like enough.

_G’raha Tia had truly never considered himself greedy._

But as you draw him close to comfort him, to pull his body to yours and to press those sweet lips against his once more.

For as long as you are willing to indulge him, as long as you will have him.

G’raha Tia will _**ALWAYS** _be greedy for you.


End file.
